Jacob Rossler
Jacob Rossler was a software programmer called in by Russian separatist Sergei Voronov to assist in the release of Sentox VX nerve gas during Day 5. Rossler was hired to give Ivan Erwich the specifications to get into the canisters and a new chip to detonate them. He was a sympathizer, if not a member, of the Dawn Brigade terrorist group operating in the US. Before Day 5 : View Jacob Rossler's profile at Character profiles. Rossler was born 15 June 1953. He earned a Master of Engineering and Computer Science from University of California, Berkeley on 10 June 1990. His areas of expertise were software mining, knowledge-based engineering, networking and security, software engineering, systems analysis, and machine vision. He was indicted by the Los Angeles district attorney's office on 21 March 2004 for high security code infiltration and identity theft; there was no conviction. Sometime before Day 5, Rossler bought teenager Inessa Kovalevsky as a sex-slave. He lived with her in a penthouse on 22 North Figueroa, Los Angeles, CA 96969. Rossler had an advanced security system in his building. He abused Inessa regularly. Day 5 .]] At some point during Day 5, Sergei Voronov contacted Rossler from Moscow, and asked him to get in contact with a man called Ivan Erwich. Voronov gave Rossler details about what Erwich needed: to reconfigure the remote trigger for 20 canisters of Sentox nerve gas. At around 1:08pm, Rossler called Erwich and told him he could help him, but he needed to find a way to cut into the canisters first. By cutting into them, Erwich can get an identification code for each canister, which Rossler would need to reconfigure the trigger. After 1:20pm, Erwich called Rossler again, and he gave him detailed specifications on how to cut the canisters to reveal the codes. Some minutes after, one of the security guards called him and told him to stay on his apartment. Rossler drew his gun and waited. When Jack Bauer stormed in, Rossler resisted, but Jack subdued and handcuffed him. Rossler was treated by CTU medics on-site, but Jack ordered them not to give him any pain medication. He then asked Curtis Manning to sit Rossler so they could start interrogating him. Jack started by informing him they had intercepted one of his calls with Erwich, and asked him what he wanted. To stall, Rossler demanded his lawyer, but Jack insisted on him to cooperate immediately, while telling Curtis to step on Rossler's wound. Rossler then asked for full immunity, unfreezing of all his assets, and private transport to a foreign country with Inessa. Reluctantly, Jack was ordered to accept the deal by Lynn McGill. However, Rossler said he'd help when he received the certified agreement signed by the Attorney General. As the certified agreement was being prepared, Jack asked Rossler to give him something. Rossler told him he didn't know, since he just talked to Erwich for the first time 30 minutes ago. Rossler told Jack that Erwich wanted a chip for the canister trigger mechanism and that he was supposed to call him soon. As they waited, Jack also refused to hand Inessa to Rossler. Rossler threatened to back from the deal, but Jack insisted that he would have his immunity and freedom. However, Rossler told him that Inessa was all he cared about. .]] Rossler was then given a drug for the pain as they waited for Erwich's call. At 1:57pm, Erwich called Rossler and sent him the identification keys from each canister. Rossler told him he'd have the chip ready in 10 minutes, but they would need to set a place to meet for him to install the chip. Erwich told him he would call back in five minutes with a meeting location. After hanging up, CTU agents put a wire on Rossler, and prepared to leave. However, as they were about to move, Inessa drew a concealed weapon and shot Rossler twice, killing him instantly. Memorable quotes * Jacob Rossler: Inessa is all I care about. She comes with me...or you lose Erwich. ("Day 5: 1:00pm-2:00pm") Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 5 characters Category:Day 5 antagonists Category:Dawn Brigade Category:Deceased characters Category:Career criminals